


黑市拳击paro

by Evenieees



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenieees/pseuds/Evenieees
Summary: 保护伞Umbrella | R市财阀STARS | RPD特警机构UBCS | 保护伞控制的非法格斗团体真的OOC+剧情稀烂
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

凌晨 | 街道  
吉尔一拳砸在身后尾随者的下巴上，伴随着软组织移位的脆响。  
这个可怜的废物甚至和吉尔过不了3招就被她放倒在地上，乌紫的眼眶鼻血横流。  
凌晨2点的街道空无一人，夜色浓重的街角24H的便利店都显得照明不足。吉尔站起身来，看了看右手微微发红的拳骨，一脚踹在男人的下身。  
吉尔冷冷地出声：“F*ck off.”  
男人惨叫一声蜷缩起身子，跌跌撞撞地爬起来狼狈逃离。  
吉尔捡起她掉落在地面的两块三明治，芝士片混着黄油从包装纸滑出，24H便利店的塑料袋也已经沾上了巷角的污泥。  
夜风麻木了拳骨的钝痛，吉尔眼中闪过晦暗不明的光：一个月前的她会反剪了这个人渣的手腕，直接打包送回RPD。但是现在，在她“被”离职之后，正义不过是摆在资本货架上最廉价最低端的商品。STARS上司威斯克对她的抗议不屑一顾；谁知道保护伞的触手已经渗透RPD到了什么地步，吉尔所在小队追查一起谋杀案件却涉及了财团的利益根基，全队惨遭暗算。然而威斯克只是面无表情地告诉她，“庆幸自己还活着吧。你什么都改变不了，瓦伦蒂安。”  
放屁。  
呵。吉尔哧得冷笑。随手把三明治连同塑料袋甩进了垃圾桶。

吉尔背后突然传来人声：“我知道你是谁，吉尔·瓦伦蒂安，‘前’STARS特警。”  
“那你就该知道别招惹我。”  
“抱歉, sunshine. 我该把话说清楚的，”泰瑞尔试探性地上前两步，“有一场比赛，我想请你帮忙。”  
“Not interested.”吉尔转身离开。  
“--是有关保护伞的，吉尔小姐。”  
吉尔停了脚步，昏黄的街灯拉长了她的影子。

夜 | 布洛克地下拳市  
“你别开玩笑了，这能行吗？！”摩菲拽着泰瑞尔的袖子，“她这细胳膊细腿的进笼子(cage)里不是找死吗？”  
“我能听到。”吉尔翻了个白眼，“铛”得一声合上了储物柜，还有十多分钟她就要上场。  
那天她答应了泰瑞尔的请求。泰瑞尔有个计划，就算没法彻底扳倒保护伞，但起码能让它吃点苦头。  
布洛克地下拳市，人们闭口不提的秘密。吉尔是有所耳闻的，只是不知道背后的势力竟然也是保护伞。黑拳市常年游走在灰色地带，许许多多的人痴心妄想，企图靠拳击博·彩吃天上掉下来的大馅饼，却不知道自己成了保护伞的盘中餐——保护伞的脏手染指每一笔du资。  
闪回 | 凌晨  
“意义何在，如果保护伞操纵比赛的话，谁还会往坑里跳。”吉尔喝了一口啤酒，看向便利店窗外寂静的街道。  
“当然不会操纵每一场，”泰瑞尔把三明治朝吉尔那推了推，“大多是时候是普通对决——反正每打一场保护伞都有钱可捞。”  
“除了有变数的时候，你刚刚说的。”  
“——你就是那个变数，吉尔。”

泰瑞尔要让吉尔打今晚的格斗赛：对阵UBCS的迈克——他有信心吉尔赢。到时候吉尔胜的赔率抬到天花板，让保护伞赔个措手不及。  
摩菲这回也不压低声音了，气恼地锤了储物柜的门，铁皮面重重一颤， “她上还不如我上！”  
“再说，你真有把握赢他？UBCS那个卡洛斯都不是他的对手。”  
“如果他真的有本事，何必在这打黑拳，街头混混罢了。”吉尔胸前环着双手。她之前看了迈克的格斗录像，据说是什么击败UBCS前王牌卡洛斯的成名一战。迈克破绽百出，和他对打的那个卷毛的男人明显是在演，畏首畏尾，拳拳不着要害——如果他真是如泰瑞尔所说的那样，是个前雇佣兵的话。  
黑拳唯一的规则，徒手搏击，不死人。吉尔遇到过比他更凶狠的，而且持械，当然不会怕。  
泰瑞尔摇摇头，“吉尔可是专业的，摩菲。”  
外场人群的叫喊声越来越响，混杂着钞票钱袋的铜臭。  
“需要我们陪你上场吗，女士。”  
“I ain't the weak and helpless type.” 吉尔绑紧了裹手。

卡洛斯在二楼的看场围栏边，等着泰瑞尔和他汇合。泰瑞尔和UBCS的合约已经结束了，但卡洛斯还得再给UBCS打几场拳，才能脱离苦海。察觉到身后的来人，卡洛斯难得心情愉悦，“我可要看看你给保护伞准备了什么惊喜。”  
“我打赌你会喜欢的。”泰瑞尔搭上他的肩膀，“just watch her fight.”  
“HER？”  
“嗯哼，”泰瑞尔无端地冒出来一句，“你多久没约会了?”  
滑过Zippo侧边合页的拇指顿了顿，卡洛斯若无其事地应道：“别担心，想约我的美人都排着队呢。”  
“Bullshit.” 泰瑞尔转过头不去看他的神色，格斗铁笼正上方的灯晃得人眼睛生疼，“米海尔的死不是你的错，是保护伞搞砸了这一切。三年了，你该振作了。”  
“Yeah. 我知道。”  
赛前的摇铃拉回了他们的注意力。

如果这个迈克没有说那么多垃圾话，吉尔是会让他输得体面一点。  
毕竟对事不对人，保护伞才是祸首。吉尔透过笼子看到电子屏上翻跃的赔率，之前泰瑞尔用“顶到天花板”形容也不为过。把迈克打趴，就已经达到目的了。  
但是，当他右手比“V”指吐舌头，吉尔断定这个人渣该打。赔率1：97，敢押吉尔的几个赌徒可能还不知道今晚他们中了头奖，吉尔不介意帮他们快一点开奖。  
速战速决。  
吉尔侧身闪过迈克的右拳，对准他左膝外侧的压迫点一个侧踹，上臂格挡开迈克吃痛收势的冲拳，右肘精准地照着他的面门扫过去。  
“记得放尊重点，fucker.”  
吉尔迎着他的下颌追击补了一记平勾，迈克应声倒地，嘴里呜呜冒着血水。吉尔踱到迈克一动不动的脑袋边，鞋底翻上一股薄灰，“可以读秒了，裁判。”

保护伞夜里有的忙活了，吉尔把迈克击倒的一瞬几乎全场都炸开，暴躁的群众拍着铁笼唾弃UBCS的无能，窗口挤满抗议和不满的赌徒，叫嚷着保护伞打假拳、作戏套利。  
“她是个好手。而且她很聪明。”卡洛斯和泰瑞尔站在人群之后，远远观望着铁笼中央胜利的吉尔。凭力量蛮干这个姑娘绝对不是迈克的对手，而且拖得时间越长对吉尔越不利，所幸吉尔受过专业的训练，而且看起来有个不错的教官。迈克是UBCS里数得上号的混子，回想起自己配合他演出故意输掉的那场比赛，卡洛斯只想对他说“活该”。  
“如果她真的下狠手，最后那记平勾都不用补。”  
“嗯哼，她的肘击避开了太阳穴。”  
卡洛斯带上兜帽，把火机揣回口袋，拍了拍泰瑞尔的肩膀，“我先走一步。不去迎接你请来的胜利女神吗？”  
泰瑞尔没由来地凝视了他三秒，在卡洛斯离开之间补了一句，“你觉得，多大几率她能打赢你。”  
“设想不成立，” 卡洛斯靠在拳场的大门口，泰瑞尔有预感他又要说混账话了。  
“我只和美女在床上打架。”

1天后 | 泰瑞尔的健身房  
“UBCS希望你能和他们再打一场...”  
“这就是他们的危机公关？”吉尔坐在拳击台的边上，摇了摇头，“虽然我现在是无业游民，但抱歉，我不奉陪。”  
“他们还开了价。”  
“如果我想要他们的钱，昨晚我早给自己下注了，而且，海赚。”  
“好吧，尊重你的意见，我这就.....”  
泰瑞尔话没说完，被门外来人粗暴地打断。  
“Hey, T！UBCS安排我和那个姑娘对打，就明晚，这也是你安排的？”  
卡洛斯给泰瑞尔打了三个电话没人接，就直接开车来健身房找他，一进门发现自己来的不是时候。  
吉尔愣了一下，惊奇于泰瑞尔和这个UBCS互相认识。  
“Wait. 你是UBCS的人....”吉尔迅速回想了昨晚泰瑞尔身边那个陌生的人影，眼中闪过一丝愠怒。  
“你们都是UBCS的吧....我猜那个摩菲也是。”  
吉尔从拳击台上跳下来，低着头冷笑一声，“几个UBCS拿我当枪使，funny.”  
狗会咬自己的主人吗，别开玩笑了。亏她相信了泰瑞尔热心市民的那一套说辞。  
泰瑞尔出于种种考虑并没有明示身份，UBCS和保护伞说不清的利益关系只会让问题变复杂，他和卡洛斯的关系更没有必要让吉尔知道。说得难听一点，吉尔确实是个一次性“工具”。  
吉尔拎起自己的包，拔腿向门口走去——不管这群UBCS是出于什么目的，保护伞栽了跟头是事实；她气得是自己被蒙在鼓里。  
卡洛斯皱着眉看了泰瑞尔一眼，上前一步企图拉住吉尔，“Lady，一定是有什么误会，我们保证没有利用你的意思.....”  
吉尔摆手隔开了卡洛斯的手臂，“叫卡洛斯对吧，我倒要看看UBCS的软蛋到底几斤几两。”  
吉尔仰着脸和卡洛斯对视了几秒，几乎是咬着牙吐出几个词，  
“See you in the cage.”  
看着吉尔快步离去的身影，卡洛斯无奈地叹气，“现在怎么办？”  
他承认这个女人性感的要命，但是正儿八经地对打真是很为难他。  
刚刚还静音装死的泰瑞尔脸上一副看戏的表情，他挑了挑眉，  
“Don't lose~~”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 对，他们做了

夜晚 | Locker Room  
储物室的门大开着，卡洛斯刚把T恤脱掉，精干的上身站在门口的吉尔一览无遗，卡洛斯松软的卷发拖到麦色的后颈，肩背的生理曲线昭示了这个男人的健硕。  
一言不发，吉尔迈开步子，在卡洛斯的隔排找了一个柜子。  
布洛克后场的储物室里只有他们两人——晚上UBCS安排了他们的对决。除了悉悉索索放置衣物的声音，氛围非常安静。  
卡洛斯不能忍受这种诡异而尴尬的安静，转过身看着吉尔，“At least say ’Hi’ .”  
吉尔没回头，把上衣口袋的手机掏出来放到柜子里，动作算不上温柔，用同样冷硬的语调回道，“Not to you.”  
“对，是，我是UBCS，泰瑞尔也曾经是。”卡洛斯倚在柜子的门上，看着吉尔棕色的发顶，“但那也不能说明我们是保护伞的走狗——起码现在不是。”  
吉尔停下了手中的动作，察觉到卡洛斯似乎要继续说些什么，“曾经呢？”  
“三年前，保护伞雇我们执行一项搜救任务；可笑的是始作俑者就是保护伞，让我们当替罪羊才是他们的目的......”卡洛斯喉咙发干，“我的队长...也死在那次任务中...”  
吉尔缓缓放在扶在柜门上的手，转过身看着卡洛斯，“我很抱歉，你的队长.....我没有介意你们身份的意思，我只是.....”  
“我明白，Supercop自尊受挫了一点点——因为我们没有明示身份。”  
吉尔白了他一眼，“能转过去了吗，我要脱衣服了。”  
“当然。”卡洛斯摆了摆手，背过身去。  
吉尔就是脱个外套，里面一件蓝色背心，微微的开胸设计露出一截里面白色的束胸带，方便运动。当她听到身后传来解皮带的金属碰撞声，吉尔警觉地抬了起头——也对，他不能穿着牛仔裤和她对打。微微偏头瞟了一眼身后，视线触及卡洛斯挺翘的臀瓣时吉尔还是礼貌的收回了视线——不能怪她，打量身材好的男人是女人的第二天性。  
吉尔半竖着耳朵，卡洛斯套上了宽松的大裤衩，“So，Supercop, 这场比赛需要我放水吗。”  
“我想你比我更清楚，对敌人心软就是对自己残忍。”  
“你又不是敌人，”卡洛斯摸了摸腮帮的胡须，“不过我很乐意把你当成——可敬的对手。”  
吉尔合上柜门，深栗短发别在耳后，走到卡洛斯面前，“我知道你们笼子里的规矩——各凭本事罢了。”  
卡洛斯比吉尔高了一个头，借着身高优势他又向着吉尔逼近一步，玩味似的偏过头，“我已经见识过小看你的人是什么下场了。你是个好手，瓦伦蒂安小姐。”  
吉尔勾唇一笑跨步拉开了两人间的距离，“自求多福吧，奥利维拉先生。”

| CAGE  
两束白光打在铁笼赛场的中央，泰瑞尔在里场抢了个视野开阔的好位置，等着看卡洛斯今晚怎么收场。  
卡洛斯站在圈中央，向吉尔伸出右手。  
全场爆发出一阵哄笑，毕竟黑市拳开场前没有互相握手以示友好这种传统，开场互喷垃圾话才是正道。  
“Come on. ”卡洛斯朝着台下摊手，“这可是位女士。”  
“不握个手吗？”  
吉尔朝他翻了个白眼，握住他的手，却同一时间被卡洛斯宽厚的手用力反握住。卡洛斯把吉尔拽向身前，缓缓开口说道：“今天我可不会放水，我有我的原因。”  
吉尔不屑地回视他，“我也不需要，by the way.”

摇铃 | CAGE  
卡洛斯和吉尔起了准备势，但都没有先攻击，在台中央对峙和试探。  
吉尔知道自己率先攻击没有好处，卡洛斯在她三步之外，上步出拳容易暴露弱点。“I won’t bite, girl.”  
冷笑一声，吉尔侧踹卡洛斯左腿膝外，卡洛斯右转重心，用了五成力一拳打在吉尔后腰，吉尔反身跨步，却反被卡洛斯反剪了左手腕。  
要是STARS就这水平，那她这么多年就真是吃白饭了。  
吉尔屈臂重击卡洛斯的右腹，卡洛斯闷哼一声左手略微松动，吉尔趁机抽身和他个开一个身位，快速起横劈腿反击。卡洛斯后仰堪堪躲开，吉尔不甘心，右腿落地紧接一个后旋高踹，卡洛斯侧身闪避，同时左手抱住了吉尔横扫过来的大腿。  
吉尔心里暗叫不妙，卡洛斯左手一拽，吉尔顿时失了平衡，后仰着摔到地上。卡洛斯放下吉尔的腿弯，半跪在她身侧，半调笑着说道，“你太心急了，lady.”  
吉尔支起身，眼神还带着被摔之后的愠怒，“那尝尝这个.” 抬胯双腿绞着卡洛斯的脖子将他拧身放倒，男人翻身摔在地上，瞬间一转攻势。卡洛斯本想着随便接个肩锁技让吉尔吃痛认输，结束游戏的。  
吉尔跨坐在卡洛斯胸前，“别太早下结论。”  
他叹了口气——这个女人比他想象的更加难缠。  
吉尔左拳挥在他的右腮，打得卡洛斯懵了一下。  
关键她劲儿还大。  
吉尔膝盖绕过卡洛斯的头，身体转了个方向，利索的一个肩锁技，扳起他的胳膊反方向弯折，顿时痛得卡洛斯一点旖念都没了，就算吉尔姣好的臀线几乎和自己贴脸。  
卡洛斯汗湿了发尖，抑在喉间的闷哼，心服口服  
“Sorry, girl. Enough playing with you.”  
吉尔还没反应过来，卡洛斯右手倏得挣开了吉尔右腿的压制，扣着吉尔的脚踝分散吉尔压在他身上的重量。  
该不会他要——  
吉尔警觉的瞬间，卡洛斯突然从身后圈住她的腰往后抱摔。  
这个男人胳膊是不想要了吗？强行破肩锁可就不是关节扭伤，脱臼这么简单了。吉尔紧皱着眉，咬了咬牙，还是松开了卡洛斯的胳膊，下一秒，就结结实实地被卡洛斯扛着砸在地上。  
吉尔半边肩膀发麻，卡洛斯把她整个人翻身抱摔，顺着惯性收不住势，吉尔只能感觉到卡洛斯揽着自己腰上的手发力，把自己往偏里拽，让自己的落点不在脊骨，而偏左肩。卡洛斯庆幸吉尔心软了一下，松开了肩锁，虽然他有信心一条胳膊脱臼也能把吉尔制服，抱摔的时候自己最多只能垫在她的右肩下给她缓冲。  
然而，吉尔这一下还是摔得不轻。吉尔瑟缩着曲起双腿，感受到自己双肩上附加的重量，吉尔睁开眼，这混蛋趁机压住自己的肩膀，用了十足的力道，吉尔完全无法起身。  
“对敌人的心软就是对自己的残忍，女士。”  
“啪”，吉尔抽出可以活动的右手甩了他一巴掌。

| 看台  
有趣。  
泰瑞尔看着卡洛斯把吉尔扶起来，吉尔甩开他的手，在裁判宣布完卡洛斯胜之后，卡洛斯又非要扶着吉尔下场。  
他的好兄弟明天大概也能收到UBCS解除合约的邮件了。  
UBCS为了保证这场选手不会再被吉尔完胜，特意挑了卡洛斯，为了保证卡洛斯不放水，给他开出了解除合约的条件。  
Fair enough.  
泰瑞尔看了看表，起身去停车场等卡洛斯，要是吉尔在也可以一起去喝一杯——要是她愿意的话。

夜晚 | Locker Room  
卡洛斯揉了揉泛红的左脸，“你这下手也太重了。”  
“你活该。”  
两人回后场的路上，卡洛斯心里过意不去，仍然想要搀扶吉尔，，先前他是想早点结束比赛，才下重手压住吉尔。  
吉尔先一步走上前想推开储物室的门，却推不开。卡洛斯在她身后立着，迟疑地伸手握着门把往外一拉，门开了。  
“Pull, Supercop.”  
“这还真是谢谢你了，天才。”吉尔没有意识到自己被圈在卡洛斯的臂弯和门板之间，转过身呛了他两句。  
“女士优先。”卡洛斯轻推着吉尔的腰示意她先进。  
“手放哪呢？”  
“嘿，easy，10分钟之前我还摸过更敏感的地方，” 卡洛斯跟在吉尔身后，“而你也并没有说no.”  
“那是在对打，”吉尔拉开柜门狠狠瞪了他一眼，“我真该让你的胳膊报废。”  
卡洛斯玩味似的靠在吉尔的柜门边，“嗯哼，你知道你舍不得。”  
吉尔转过头刚想怼他几句让他闭嘴，却发现卡洛斯的眼神沉了沉——他在看自己的肩膀。吉尔不用看也知道左肩后面肯定淤青了一块，八九十公斤成年男人抱摔的动势可不容小觑。  
“......我很好。”  
卡洛斯伸手轻轻抚上那块淤痕，吉尔也没有躲开。  
“我知道我们一开始见面并不愉快，但是这个你不用放在心上——日常训练也会受伤。我习惯了。”  
吉尔不傻，卡洛斯和她对打没有出全力，而自己也鬼使神差的没有折断他的胳膊。  
“你自己也好不到哪去.....” 吉尔指尖轻轻覆上卡洛斯肋下的一片瘀伤——她的那记肘击倒是使了十足的力。  
卡洛斯顺着她的视线，看着她葱白的手指划过自己的下腹，和自己的肤色形成比照。似乎是贪恋吉尔的触碰，卡洛斯在吉尔指尖抽离的瞬间握着她的手掌贴在自己身上。吉尔和他挨得很近，卡洛斯的呼吸肉耳可闻的加重。  
Touch me.  
卡洛斯粗粝的指节包裹着吉尔指腹的软肉，泛着暧昧的淡粉，察觉到吉尔的默许，卡洛斯深邃的眼瞬间淬上一层渴求，眼底翻涌着微沸的欲望，吉尔一双湖蓝的眼眸透着绯色，仿佛半融化的糖果闪着亟待品尝的水光。  
吉尔不知道自己怎么了。一夜·情不是自己的作风，但她绝对想要和这个男人发生点什么。  
【历代爱情诗中，女人总渴望承受一个男性身体的重量。】  
吉尔一直不屑于这句话，但当卡洛斯把她压在储物柜的门上时，当温热的躯体相触，卡洛斯欺身而上吻她的耳垂时，吉尔不得不感叹这句话的准确，以至于难以相信它出自一个男人的手笔。  
“Not here....”  
两人一阵纠葛，吉尔背心的肩带不知何时塌了一边，前胸紧贴着卡洛斯结实灼热的胸膛。意乱情迷之下吉尔胡乱推开腰间卡洛斯发烫的手，勾着他的脖子轻喘。  
卡洛斯拨开吉尔额前的散发，托起吉尔的腿将她抵在柜子上，柜子移位的噪响也唤不回卡洛斯的神智。  
“Then where...and when...”  
卡洛斯温热的气息洒在吉尔的耳廓，埋首于吉尔的脖颈啃咬，吉尔撩起他侧耳的卷发，捧着他的脸让他看着自己，两人交目的瞬间谁都藏不住心底的欲念，两支装满红酒的高脚杯相碰，摇摇晃晃洒出满溢的欲望。  
吉尔觉得自己的话毫无说服力。她的膝盖发软，卡洛斯松开手她根本站不住脚。  
“.....有人会来..”她轻颤着开口，语调粘腻的简直就是对卡洛斯的变相邀请。  
卡洛斯探进她轻薄衣料的手往下滑了滑，扣着吉尔的腰将她带向自己。  
“We both want it.”  
吉尔呼吸一窒，花核隔着一层濡湿的布料感受到卡洛斯胯间的热源，陌生的环境让她更加兴奋，无法抗拒想要更多身下的触感。  
F*ck it.  
吉尔咬住了卡洛斯的唇，双腿勾着卡洛斯，转移了大半重心挂在他身上；卡洛斯不再迟疑，拽下吉尔的底裤挂在腿弯，吉尔上身的背心连带裹胸都滑稽地箍在腰间，卡洛斯腾出手抚弄柔嫩的胸脯。  
她的拳头很硬，但是她很软。  
迫不及待地想要剥开她的坚硬一探她内里的柔软，卡洛斯重重吮了一口吉尔的唇，打断了这个焦灼的吻，长臂一捞顺着臀缝滑进了吉尔的下身。  
“...嗯..啊~”吉尔浅浅的呻吟无异于催化剂，卡洛斯在吉尔耳边粗喘着探进第二根手指，滑腻紧致的触感让他紧闭双眼，不敢想象自己真正进入是怎样的光景。  
吉尔难耐地扭动腰肢，小腿和脚后跟蹭下卡洛斯的底裤，环在他肩头的手去扳他的下巴，眼中是娇嗔愠怒的神色，“你在干嘛，快点...嗯--”  
卡洛斯屈了屈指节，一阵酥麻顺着脊骨攀援而上，吉尔未完的话抑在喉中.  
“Baby，不扩张会疼的。”  
他也不想再等了。吉尔指尖逗弄似的握着他的顶端，他硬得发痛。  
进入的一瞬间，脑子里嗡得炸开一道白光，充盈感弥漫四肢白骸，吉尔后仰着腰身抵在柜子上，手抓着柜沿寻找支撑点，嘴边溢出的破碎的呻吟。  
卡洛斯扣着她的腿弯最大限度地进入抽出，汗湿的前胸性感无比，壁垒分明的腰腹贴着吉尔紧致的腰线，一下一下撞击着吉尔的柔软。  
这是吉尔最快的一次高潮，卡洛斯弓身发狠似的顶弄让吉尔在高潮余韵之下无法招架，当然代价是他背后的红痕和肩上的牙印。吉尔尽可能地迎合着他，绞紧双腿平衡身子让他能更好的借力，颈项间的交缠让卡洛斯更为性奋。  
两个人都无心让这场无端的欢爱持久，卡洛斯的高潮踩着第二波情浪追逐吉尔而来，察觉到卡洛斯加快的频率，吉尔在卡洛斯释放之前推搡着让他出去。  
乳白水渍顺着吉尔大腿内侧淋落，卡洛斯还未彻底疲软，拥着吉尔交换了一个吻，吉尔揉着他后脑的卷发，欣然勾住了他的舌尖。

“你看起来像是会随身带套的人。”吉尔坐在长凳上。  
卡洛斯拿着纸巾擦去吉尔腿间的水痕，失笑道，“Well, 呃，抱歉？”  
吉尔又想起刚刚笨手笨脚试图帮自己穿抹胸的卡洛斯，“Emmm，还不赖。”  
将纸团扔进垃圾桶，卡洛斯揉了揉自己凌乱的头发，勾起唇角，“我的荣幸。”

两人收拾齐整出来之后，泰瑞尔在卡洛斯的车子边上等他。  
“嘿, T！今晚喝一杯吗，我先送吉尔回去。”  
“.....好啊。”泰瑞尔迟疑了一下还是上了副驾驶座。  
“吉尔不一起喝一杯吗，之前的事我们很抱歉。”  
吉尔轻轻拍了拍泰瑞尔的椅背，“We’re good now. 今天我就不去了，你们尽兴。”

到吉尔公寓之后，吉尔没让卡洛斯送到楼上，临别前卡洛斯向她摇了摇手机——晚点打给你。  
泰瑞尔坐在副驾咂了咂嘴，“可以啊你，都有电话号码了。”  
“怎么，我有嘴，我会问。”  
“AND.....你们俩睡过了。”  
卡洛斯一脸难以置信。  
“Huh-我有脑子，我会推测。”  
后来到了酒吧卡洛斯一阵逼问，泰瑞尔才坦白他能猜出来是因为，卡洛斯周身散发着一种【刚刚来过一发】情欲的气味，当然，吉尔也是。

**Author's Note:**

> 实不相瞒 我脑子里: 吉师傅，尝试切他中路


End file.
